And All That Poker
by Mahogany Girls
Summary: Meet the newly founded crew of the Black Pearl. They are completely random and very spontaneous...with an amazing sense of adventure and a certain foundness for Poker! R & R!
1. Hail to Rum!

And All That Poker  
  
************  
  
A/N: This is an extremely random and very spontaneous fanfic, but this is mainly because we wrote this story as messages to each other on msn one evening. It's nothing serious and doesn't really have very much to do with the characters we all know from the film to begin with – but we promise we will include them later. Its just a bit of a laugh if you get the funny side of it – so just enjoy it for the fact that is really silly...  
  
************  
  
Chapter 1 – Hail to rum  
  
Rachael Gibbs, melee-fighting lass of the newly founded Black Pearl swayed her head in a nonchalant manor as she downed the last of her mug of cool, and very much richly produced rum. By her side was her Captain, and companion: Daisy Sparrow. Daisy was slouched by her own mug of rum, gazing into it with the eager anticipation of its taste. The rest of the crew...Becky Turner, Tiffany Cooper, Matt Cotton and Nikki Swann were at the bar and sitting at various tables mixing with the common folk of the English port of Oxbay, on the Island of Redmond.  
  
Daisy Sparrow turned her head up from her rum to gaze at her crew. The finest crew you could find in all of Tortuga and they were hers. She grinned to herself superiorly as she ducked her head back into her mug. The low murmur of the tavern around the two companions was usual for this time of night as the main bulk of pirates would gather in the next few hours as the ports began to fill up with various sizes and colours of all ships. None of these, however, was large enough, or dark enough to match that of the Black Pearl and it was this ship, which belonged to the crew in the tavern.  
  
Rachael groaned. It seemed no matter how much she sat gazing at her mug, it just would not refill itself with rum. With another husky sigh she managed to build up the energy to swagger over to the barman, and just about slur the words: "Couldn't get us another one o' them would yeh?" With that the barman disappeared to grab another rum...that was how many now?! Well Rachael didn't really care...in fact the post important thing going on was the game of poker which was taking place on a nearby table between Becky Turner and Matt Cotton. Those two were hilarious whenever they competed against each other - it would be funny to see how this game would end...  
  
Daisy, meanwhile, had gone and taken over the game and turned it into strip poker, one of her favourite games. She would play it on the ship with Jack sometimes when he was in port but unfortunately he was not very good at it and always lost. Daisy was cheering them on as both were as bad as each other and both now had no shoes, tops or bandanas around their heads. The sight of the messy hair was almost unbearable as none of them had been swimming for months. Daisy was getting bored as the game reminded her of Jack and the rumbling in her belly told her that it was time for more rum. Instead she staggered across the room, leaving the two half-nude pirates to their playing, and slumped beside Rachael with a fresh pint of rum.  
  
Rachael raised an eyebrow at the two semi dressed pirates and took a swig from her mug, then turned to her Captain. "So..." She began trying to focus on Daisy, " Are we to set sail in the early mornin' ma'am?" Rachael giggled, she always did at using the term "ma'am" it seemed so posh, but she supposed it was respectful. She blinked several times and Becky jumped up and shouted with delight as she had won the game. The whole tavern jumped too apparently as her voice echoed around, it had been rather quiet previously. Rachael turned back to Becky quickly and awaited a reply.  
  
Daisy ignored Rachael...she hated being called 'ma'am'. She waited for a while and turned back to Rach. "Its Cap'n if anythin savvy?" She took the last mouthful of rum and stamped the mug onto the bar so the barman would get the idea to refill it. "Nah, look I've heard from-she leaned into her companion-certain people that the 'commodore' is searching these here waters for the Pearl. We are to keep a low profile for now savvy?" Suddenly a large cracking noise erupted from the table that Becky was standing on dancing around because she had won. The whole table was split in two. "We had better leave" Daisy continued as the barman burst from his back room in a fume of rage. Tiffany Cooper, Niki Swann and Matt Cotton ran from the tavern escaping the fee of the table but Becky, who had fallen when the table had broken, was lying on the floor. "Give us a hand will ya?" finished Daisy  
  
Rachael made for the door with the rest of the crew, then turned round quickly as Daisy spoke, "Yeh what?" She saw Daisy and Becky finally making their way to the tavern exit and she shrugged and stepped out into the cool air of the night. The noise from the tavern was rather load actually, and she noticed that ahead two town guards with muskets were started to make their way over to them so she quickly shut the door as Nikki said in a panic: "Quick, shut that bloody door!"  
  
Daisy only noticed that the door was not that to the tavern after they had all crammed in. The 'cupboard' as it can only be described was far to small for the whole crew and being trapped in a small and confined space was not quite the respect that Daisy expected. Her three-spoked hat, which she had stolen from Jack, was getting all squashed and her cutlass was digging into her side. It was no good, her crew was not meant for small spaces and Tiffany was beginning to shake with fear, as she was claustrophobic. She gave the nod to Rach and both flung threw the door and bared their cutlasses down on the two muskets ready for a battle.  
  
Rachael darted her eyes across the tavern scene – Town Guards, ready and armed were standing proudly before Daisy Sparrow, apparently ready to question her. Further round the rest of the crew were poising themselves for battle.... and, to the dislike of the guards, Matt Cotton had still not placed his clothes back on after that game of poker. With a face of shear embarrassment, Matt ran back into the cupboard again, Becky laughing to herself. Meanwhile, the Captain tried some subtle negotiations with the Guards...  
  
Daisy tried hard to keep the guards talking. Although she was a good fighter there was no way she could manage to kill all twelve of the guards in the condition she was in. She was laughing so hard at the fact that Mat Cotton was hiding in the nude behind the cupboard door that her eyes were full of tears and her chest was shaking violently. Poor Mat Cotton he, once again, had managed to disgrace himself. The guards began to move closer apparently unaware what peril awaited them. Daisy took a deep breath, wiped the tears away, and tried to forget the whole Matt issue. Now in serious mode she struck the nearest guard in the shoulder as a warning. He fell to the ground crying in pain and agony...honestly the skin was barely cut! Daisy looked around to catch the eye of Rachael and shot her a quick grin.  
  
Rachael bit her lip, and took a deep breath as Daisy grins quickly at her. Okay, so she had struck him, and shocked them.... but this really didn't go down to well. The Guards were now surrounding them; the whole crew glanced from side to side, swaggering on the rum, their cutlasses in hand. Rach glanced over to the far end of the tavern and noticed the barman nudge his head behind him. Rach gave him a confused look - very discreetly indeed! And then shouted to the crew and captain, "Oi! Follow me!!!"...Rach jumped onto the table and slashed one of the guards in gap for them to get out and run for the back door where the  
  
Daisy frowned...it had been ages since they had had a good battle and she loved the way the blood glimmered on the blade of her cutlass. It would have been good for the crew to finally get some hand-on experience with fighting. Becky and Tiffany had never been in a proper made the captain wonder why she ever took them on in the first place. She saw Mat, now fully clothed, run through the space that Rachael had sighed, she really did want to taste the feeling of a battle again, but maybe it wasn't right to start a battle in the middle of a fully armed town. She started to run out after her crew but paused momentarily to slice the nearest guard's thought. She shouldn't have done it...but it felt so good to finally kill again and the satisfying thump as the body hit the floor bought back memories...of Jack.  
  
Rachael and the rest of the crew where now outside in the dead of night. "Cheers mate!" They all said in unison to the barman who looked pretty petrified at the site of Daisy slashing those last few guards nearly in half. Rach gave a few deep breathes then gave Daisy an eager look, "We had better get out of here cap' in, they out number us already...and now they'll all be out looking for us." Rach clasped her cutlass in hand and blinked awaiting orders from their Captain as to where they were going to go now.  
  
Daisy took a deep breath and looked at the eager faces on her crew. "Right, back to the Pearl" she said to a triumphant cheer from her crewmembers. "We'll split up. Tiffany and Niki you go that way - she pointed down to the nearest alley - Matt and Becky you two go down that road - she pointed down the nearest road - and Rachael you come with me" All members of the crew split up pulling out cutlasses and daggers and travelling their own ways. They were so obedient and Daisy smiled to the thought that if there was never a better crew...even if they didn't know how to fight. She turned to Rachael "cutlasses away mate, we're travelling down the main road...keep a low profile" and with that they were off  
  
Rachael nodded and with a flash her cutlass was carefully hidden beneath her moth eaten coat. She sniffed in the night air and made her way down the main road along with Daisy. She could hear some sight commotion from up the hill were the tavern was, and so they both quickened the pace as they passed the houses in shadows. 


	2. Birth, Babies and Blood

Chapter 2: Birth, Babies and Blood  
  
**************************  
  
A/N: Okay, this is becoming even more random, but hey...random can be a very good exercise for the mind. Well, at least its got a lot of action!  
  
**************************  
  
Rachael Gibbs and her Captain, Daisy Sparrow, were stood silently in the shadows of the towering town houses. They glanced up and down the alleyway where Tiff and Nikki had gone...or at least supposed to have gone. But now they had been waiting quarter of an hour, and seemed apparent that they weren't coming. Maybe they were lost? But...surely it wasn't that challenging to put one foot in front of the other down a simple road. No - Rachael and Daisy thought it could only be something much more serious...maybe they had been captured!  
  
Rachael turned to Daisy quickly with a glint of fear in her eye, "Cap'n...suppose if they have been hurt? Or taken away??" She seemed genuinely anxious about the situation, which wasn't usual for a fighting pirate such as herself...however it may have been the rum kicking in. Daisy stood and stared up the alleyway and then looked back at the crew around her. Matt and Becky had now stopped giggling and were looking fearful of what could have happened to the others.  
  
Daisy didn't want her crew to be afraid so she smiled indicating that all was well..."they are properly in a tavern somewhere drinking themselves silly again" this was not what she really believed but the gesture that all was well seemed to calm the crew. "Becky and Matt take that rowing boat and sail back to the Pearl. Prepare for sail and Mat...make some dinner will you im starving!" The two nodded and set off. Daisy turned to Rachael and gave her the best fake smile she could manage. "Come on they are bound to be somewhere here"  
  
Rachael blinked and nodded, suddenly aware that everyone was on the move again, "Aye, I'm sure they will be." Together, Rachael and Daisy headed up the alleyway where Tiff and Nikki had gone. There eyes darting about them for any clues as to what may have happened, and where the heck those two pirates had got. The shadows darkened and the air steadily sharpened as they cautiously made there way past various buildings, and all was very silent. Yet.... something disrupted the deadly cold night atmosphere. By one of the doorways was a strange humming. Higher in pitch than that of a man. Melancholy and almost sinister sounding, was the tune. Yet the voice seemed innocent. Rachael inhaled sharply, as too did Daisy.  
  
Daisy fumbled at her belt and clasped the cold steel of the blade's handle. Yet she did not remove it from the belt. The humming had stopped almost as soon as it had started and the sound of shallow breathing escaped the body from where it was coming. The captain moved forwards and glanced around the door. There was nothing there. Suddenly the screams of a man came from inside the house and something scampered behind Daisy's legs. A man six foot tall came banging out of the doorframe. In his hand was a broken bottle with blood covering the shards of glass. He lunged towards Daisy and Rachael in a drunken fury...but he was not fast enough to match the two pirates. Both had cutlasses in their hands pointed towards his neck...but something held them back from killing him...  
  
Rachael was breathing quickly...her hand clutching onto her cutlass, but frozen to the spot. She couldn't bring herself to kill this man, and neither could Daisy. The poor guy staggered and fell to the floor suddenly, and they both leant down to see if he was still alive, or whether he may have died from shock. Rachael turned to Daisy, "Yee know. Its a shame Nikki ain't here...she's the best one for this sort of thing." Daisy nodded and pouted at the situation. Rachael sighed then suddenly thought of something that was totally foolproof. She slapped him round the side of the face quickly, "Oi!...we need to ask yeh something, wakey wakey!" At this, the man jumped and coughed violently - Daisy and Rachael dodged just in time - and gaped at them with eyes like a clown fish in complete bewilderment.  
  
Daisy dodged the spray of vomit and turned to the man with some disgust. "Have you seen two.... uh.... men walking down here recently?" It was best to describe them as men because women did not go around in trousers if they were not pirates and it was best to keep this man from thinking that that was what they were. He blinked stupidly and pointed inside the door. Rachael peered in but Daisy stopped her. The man got up and stumbled back into the building. Daisy turned to Rachael. Rachael questioned her with her eyes as to what she was doing but Daisy turned around and stared behind the dustbins. Slowly - as her eyes adjusted to the light - she began to make out the figure of a small child who had started to hum again.  
  
Rachael leaned into the house, the child still humming to him. His voice continued to echoed around the room inside, yet as soon as he saw Rachael and Daisy he gasped innocently and fled form the room into what appeared to be the seller. Rachael frowned and turned back to Daisy, "What do'ya suppose was wrong with 'im?" At this both the pirates moved away from the house and glanced back down the alleyway. They still needed to find Tiff and Nikki and were running out of time.  
  
Daisy stared back at the door...the screams coming from inside were terrible. It sounded like a cat being strangled. The prospect of blood and maybe even death excited the young captain and she found herself moving towards the door. She tired to stop herself...no must think of Tiffany a Niki...but the strain was too much. She started for the door...but then heard a voice that she recognized coming from inside the house...it was the voice of Niki and why was she yelling 'push'?  
  
Rachael pulled a face of complete confusion as Daisy began to nudge her excitedly to go back into the house...what in the world was going on?! They both went rushing in and followed the sounds of someone screaming...yet to there complete shock and amazement, it was a woman - apparently the wife of the guy they had threatened at the front door - she was having a baby! And the site was terrible, at least 8 children were running around the place in a panic, and no one seemed to be controlling them but Tiff, and good old Nikki was there helping on the lady.  
  
Daisy began to feel woozy. She hated the sight of babies bursting out their mothers.... bits. How Niki could do it was beyond her. But she was so relieved to have finally found Tiff and Niki! She turned to Rach and smiled, a true smile this time. Tiff collapsed on a couch and gave up on the children. But the children had turned deadly silent and all eyes were on those two people who had just entered the room. One boy pointed in excitement "Look. Look. Look a PIRATE!!!" he yelled over the screams of his mother. He ran into the corner of a room and jumped up and down. Apparently seeing a pirate was very exciting...but scary at the same time. Daisy turned to Rach...neither were too good with children  
  
Rachael rolled her eyes, "What? You ain't never seen a pirate before lad?" She gave the young lad a wink and pulled her coat to one side to reveal the glimmering steel handle of her cutlass. The children gasped and exchanged scared looks with each other. "Don't worry...I'm not 'ere to kill anyone!" Although this didn't really do very much, as they still maintained a shocked look on their faces. "We're 'ere, looking for these two!" She pointed to Tiff and Nikki, and all the children gasped again shouting in unison, "You are pirates too!!" Daisy and Rachael chuckled - clearly Tiff and Nikki needed to work on there pirate 'image' if they were being regarded as common English folk.  
  
Daisy smiled...and then winced. Having babies must be very painful...thank god she'd never have any. She turned to the toddler who was pulling at her trousers and gave her a smile. Children weren't so bad...when they were some one else's. She called over Tiff so they could go outside...the baby's head was poking out and she's rather not watch. The three pirates made their way out into the cold air and immediately Rach and Daisy turned onto Tiff "Where were you? We were waiting! Becky and Matt are dead worried!"  
  
Rachael stood their, listening intently as Daisy continued her lecture to Tiff. "Why did ya wanna help this woman anyway?" Rach had now finally settled on asking a question herself and was rather curious. Tiff sighed and rolled her eyes, "Coz she was havin' a baby o' course! Couldn't just leave her with a husband that's as drunk as us!" Rach and Daisy exchanged interested looks but glanced back to Tiff more seriously, "Yea, but we haven't got time for this..." Tiff interrupted them however, "Ah, but its fro a good cause my dear cap'n. She can't afford to keep all these kids, I mean who could!? So she wants to let her eldest boy out to work full-time somewhere were he can be looked after..." Rach pulled an even more confused face, and so did Daisy. "And what's that gotta do with us?"  
  
Daisy stopped in her tracks. "You mean us?" She said. Tiff nodded. "But we can't look after a kid...no one would know how to start. Matt would have to learn how to cook Mc Donald's for crying out loud!" just then she stopped and realized that Mc Donald's hadn't been invented yet. Rach stood their just shaking her head so Daisy continued, "How old is this boy anyway? Does he know how to work?" Just then a small figure came out from the shadows. "Im good and proper...I...I...I...can work" he said in a small, scared voice. Daisy turned to the boy and got down to his height "Do you get seasick? " she asked. "N..n...n...no" Daisy turned to the two members of her crew. "We could use a cabin boy I guess"  
  
Rachael suddenly realized what Daisy was suggesting and pulled a face, "Him...but - but he has no experience?" Rach thought that it would be almost impossible, even daft! Daisy sighed and put a hand on her shoulder, "Rach, don't worry...its something new - and you've always gotta try, plus we need the extra help." Now she seemed to be off looking at the ceiling, "Rather daft really - daft like Jack" She chuckled and turned back to the boy. The boy stood still and attentive, and Rach shook her head realizing that it couldn't be too bad...could it?" 


	3. Way Anchor

Chapter 3: Way Anchor  
  
Daisy felt her heart lift as the Black Pearl, hidden cleverly in a nearby cove, came into sight. The little boy was running to keep up with the four pirates as they had gotten used to walking very fast especially when being chased by certain Commodores. They all climbed aboard the ship and turned round as the small boy let out a cry, he couldn't get on. Daisy turned to Tiff, "Help the poor lad up would ya?" Tiff scowled, "Why don't you do it...oh never mind" she hauled the boy onboard. At that moment Becky came bursting out from below decks crying about how they had finally found Tiff and Niki and how worried she had been. Just then she spotted the boy...  
  
Rachael came on board to see the look on two very surprised and confused faces. Becky was gawping at the poor boy as though he were something from outer space, whereas Matt (who had just finished cooking the evening meal, if you get my meaning) was raising an eyebrow as though he had something very technical, or something or very fine detail to point out. Daisy rolled her eyes and spoke to them both, "Well say hello to 'im why don't ya?!" Becky and Matt grunted some sort of greeting then Daisy continued, "He's our new cabin boy! We need someone to help on board....'here n there." The boy gave a nervous nod and smile at the rest of the crew, clearly unsure of what these tasks would be.  
  
Daisy peered about the place and decided to make it clear to all the crew, "look at the state of this place...look at it. When was the last time one of you gave this place a clean? I mean yes this supposed to be the 'Black Pearl' but not this black!" she pointed to the grime that had slowly accumulated on the bits the sea wouldn't clean. The crew took an embarrassed look around the deck and murmured an agreement. Then Matt decided it was time to eat. "I've been cooking all evening are we gonna eat or not im STARVING!" The crew cheered, they loved Matt's cooking! They scrabbled down the stairway followed by a hungry looking boy. Daisy and Rach stood on deck for a while smiling at each Other. "Them and their food eh?" Daisy chuckled  
  
Rachael gave light chuckle, "There like a bunch of kids..." At that, they both made there way down to the chambers where they had a small wooden box of a room to eat. Rach had to admit that Matt had done a pretty good job on the food front. Even though he did sometimes follow his stomach a lot of the time, not his brain.... he made great food! There was toasted seaweed with a sauce that bared a salty aroma - she couldn't quite work out whether that was just the salty sea air - but it did seem rather pronounced. Also there were all kinds of meats and fish. Now this was the part of cooking Matt never had gotten to grips with...he never actually 'cooked' meats. And when it came to preparing he simply bashed them till they broke into smaller pieces.... yet the tastes were still good!  
  
Daisy glanced around the room at her crew stuffing their faces of this feast Matt had prepared. Then she started on her own. The little boy's eyes were round as he gazed at all the food they were eating, Becky was chuckling at this thought. Matt entered the room carrying six large tankards full of the rum they had stopped off in port to get. The whole room broke out into the sound of cheers and belly slaps. As they drank their fill, however, Daisy stopped them and began to speak. "It is time to set sail, tonight we shall leave these waters and head for Port Royal" the crew stopped deadly silent...Port Royal? "I want to be out of here before the sun sets savvy?" A sad look came over her face and she turned to leave the room in a hurry  
  
Rachael looked confused. But before wondering off to see if her captain was all right, which might prove to be a bad decision anyway, she finished her rum quickly. Then, headed towards the deck where she could see Daisy leaning on the wheel with a dazed look. Rach had an idea of what might be the problem, however she wanted to make sure before jumping to conclusions - "Cap'n?...Yeh alright? Yeh wondered off in a hurry, I just wanted to check."  
  
Daisy gazed at the ship in front of her. She sighed heavily and looked to the flooring below her. "It's going to be tough, Port Royal and all. But we have to go. Im afraid that...Jack, he might be in a bit of trouble. I just met Gibbs in that alley on the way back, he says that...never mind what he said. We have to go Will might know something" she fell silent and the rest of the crew filed out onto deck to go about their duties to set sail.  
  
Rachael nodded and thought best to leave this subject and get on with the job at hand. "Alright yeh lot of seadogs! Lets make a move!" At Captain Daisy Sparrow's words, the sails were tied down and the anchors were raised back to the boat. Tiff gave a grown as she got her hands covered in moldy seaweed, but Rach tuted to her, "Tiff, yeh are a pirate?! Why yeh worried bout getting dirty girl?" Tiff sighed and went to the mast, tightening the sail ropes and lashing them into tight knots. The Black Pearl was on its way out of the cove and out to sea, to Port Royal!  
  
Rachael nodded and thought best to leave this subject and get on with the job at hand. "Alright yeh lot of seadogs! Lets make a move!" At Captain Daisy Sparrow's words, the sails were tied down and the anchors were raised back to the boat. Tiff gave a grown as she got her hands covered in moldy seaweed, but Rach tuted to her, "Tiff, yeh are a pirate?! Why yeh worried bout getting dirty girl?" Tiff sighed and went to the mast, tightening the sail ropes and lashing them into tight knots. The Black Pearl was on its way out of the cove and out to sea, to Port Royal!  
  
Daisy steered the ship with one hand on the wheel. The sea breeze in her face and the wind in her hair was all she could ask for...except for the breath of a loved one at her side. The ship silently moved through the night air and the moon came out accompanied by a thousand stars. The sea was calm and the crew reflected its mood. Tiffany and Matt were on first watch while Niki and Becky were getting some sleep. Ships usually required large numbers of crew but they seemed to get on fine with only the six - now seven. Becky came out for her steering turn and Daisy went down for a rest.  
  
Rachael, whose turn to keep watch and steer wasn't until the later hours in the morning when breakfast was being prepared, hadn't had any sleep. She knew she should, and that she would need it, but she really didn't feel like relaxing and falling into the land of nod - she just couldn't stop thinking...about certain elements of her life which were quite complex in a way. Yet instead she light the lantern in her sleeping chambers and took out her smallest dagger. Gazing into the flickering reflection of the flame in its harsh edges, she hummed along to a tune that apparently Tiff and Matt were singing up on deck too.  
  
Daisy lay on her bed gazing up at the ceiling trying, but failing, to get sleep. Suddenly an enormous cheer and laughter came from up on deck. She ran up, pleased that something would finally replace her thoughts. Up on deck she found a scene so hilarious that she fell on the floor laughing so hard. The new cabin boy was dancing around in circles with a crab attached to his bottom squealing in fright. Obviously he hadn't realized that crabs could manage to get on deck. Matt and Becky were rolling on the floor clutching their stomachs laughing, Tiffany, who was on lookout, was dangerously swaying over the crows nest and Niki, who was steering was getting them completely off course. Daisy stood up wiping her eyes. "Matt" she giggled "get that crab off his..bum...hahahaha!!" Matt, who was still laughing, nodded but couldn't stand up. "When you do cook it up for breakfast will ya?" "The crab or the boy?" he answered sending a fresh wave of laughter over the crew. Daisy tried to keep herself under control and went to relieve Niki of the wheel.  
  
Rachael by now had heard the harsh laughter and felt agitated...she hadn't had any sleep and this was just annoying her now. As she saw everyone laughing in such a mocking way at the poor boy she huffed and rushed over to the lad and light a match to the crabs claw, and it let go of its grip straight away. "Yeh all so rude!...Give the boy a chance, its new to 'im" At that she flicked her hair back and nodded that the boy should get some rest before they all started laughing at him again, then went up to the crows nest to begin her look out session. The rest of the crew went chuckling and sniggering below deck.  
  
Daisy stood at the wheel frowning up at the crow's nest. It took her another hour to get back on course from when Niki had lost control and when they finally got back on course she handed the wheel to Becky. She went off in search for Rach who was still up in the crow's nest. She sat there looking out to sea and Daisy climbed the rigging and sat beside her. "So yea think im a bad Cap'n for laughing at the lad?" she asked  
  
Rachael shook her hand still staring our to sea, "I would never think yeh were bad at anything Cap'n - that would be unfair of me." The waves were so calm tonight that they hardly made so much as a ripple from high up in the crow's nest. The only few clouds which were there were beginning to edge slowly away which meant that later it was going to be a lovely sunny day.... well at least this Rach thought.  
  
Daisy glimpsed the first sign of shore finally on the horizon. She patted Rach on the shoulder and climbed down to take over the wheel. They had to be careful about Port Royal due to the threat that if they ever set foot there or were even found by the Commodore then their necks would swing for it. This didn't worry Daisy but the thought that her precious ship (and crew) could be put into the hands of the enemy filled her with loathing for the Commodore. They had to dock at least five miles away from the port so they wouldn't be seen. The crew was getting nervous but all were in favor of a little adventure...to feel the adrenaline rush when they slip through the hands of the enemy, who were, at this very moment, searching the ocean for them.  
  
Rachael, rushed back down to the deck and called that they had better all get to there's posts and let down the anchor else they would go sailing into a cliff - another way to grab the attention of the royal navy, which was not good! - Quickly everything and everyone was sorted and they climbed aboard a rowing boat and rowed to shore. The shore was a small-secluded sandy beach, with many rocks and low laying cliff faces to act as protection and shadow incase anyone were to chase them to shore or spot them.  
  
Daisy assembled a 'Port Royal' crew who would go with her to Will's house. Becky and Rach. The others had to stay aboard just incase those idiotic Marines decided to stumble across their hide out. Tattoos hidden, all manor of pirate traits were hidden beneath traveling cloaks. They were off for adventure and swashbuckling under the Commodore's nose. Just before they left Daisy slipped a pack of playing cards up her sleeve just incase there was time for a quick game of Strip Poker. 


	4. Knock Knock

Chapter 4: Knock knock  
  
Daisy kicked at the hot sand under her feet and complained loudly that she had to get her shoes fixed as the sand was burning her 'poor aching feet'. The party began to make their way up to the Port up through the secret jungle passage. An annoying little monkey (probably named Jack) screeched overhead which sent Becky into a fit of "Oh no we've been found and now we will all swing for it!". She was an utter wimp.  
  
Rachael noticed the monkey as it swung from branch to branch above their heads. As Daisy signalled for them to continue through the passage she noticed Becky giving unnerving glances around her. Rach held a hand to her pistol just in case...  
  
"HOLY MOTHER OF ALL THINGS CRAP!" Daisy suddenly yelled out setting the party off into sudden awareness mode.  
  
Rach, who had her pistol pointing down to the ground in her pants pocket was so completely and utterly shocked pressed her finger against the trigger! OK, so she now had a round burnt hole in her pants...but merely turned to Daisy, "What is it Cap'n?"  
  
Daisy looked totally petrified, "I can't believe it!" she exclaimed, "I've bloody well gone and dropped me deck of cards all over the ground!! And those were my best deck an all!! Quick help me pick them up!!"  
  
Rach had a blank expression, "Right..." She rolled her eyes at her own stupidity of actually firing an armed pistol which was still "safely" tucked away, hidden in her pocket. "Aye aye..." Rach leant down and helped Daisy collect back all of her cards, the whole deck was scattered everywhere but with the final help from Becky they retrieved them all.  
  
Daisy sighed a sigh of relief. That was her favourite deck of cards given to her by Jack and she would have felt so bad if she had lost them all...plus they had a good memory to go with them...however now was not the time to dwell on memories of naked Jack now was the time to get to Will's!! "Onwards crew!" she cried and with that they were on their way. They soon came out of the jungle passage and cast their eyes over the sorry state of Port Royal.  
  
Rach, Becky and of course Daisy...the land crew as it were for their little but very very important mission to find Will and gain knowledge of their dear friend. And of course Daisy's loved one's whereabouts....in order to save him!! Now our hero's stood at the peak of Mount Giballory. A small trash mound at the side of the port where local villagers would dump their daily waste and rubbish...stuff like that. "Will's mansion isn't too far away now girls..." Rach beamed to them.  
  
Daisy smiled to herself, "more like pathetic shack made from a bit o' mud and wood" she mumbled under her breath. Rach frowned at Daisy, "only the truth!" Daisy said while throwing her hands in the air. They climbed Mount Giballory with noses wrinkled and toes curled under as the grime squidged its way through the holes in their shoes. "Ick" cried Beck. Finally Will's "mansion" (pathetic shack) was in view.  
  
Rach skipped up to the door (no he isn't so poor he can't actually have a door)...and tapped gently. Meanwhile Daisy instructed Becky to wait at a 10 meter proximity around the "mansion" just to keep an eye out. Will finally answered the door and both Rach and Daisy were welcomed in. Daisy mumbled something about it being a squeeze to fit them all in.  
  
Daisy peered around the small pathetic place for a home. Indeed there was an upstairs but in total just the two rooms. "I think I know why you're here" Will started in a voice which clearly told them that he had been expecting them. He proceeded to close all the shutters so that no one could hear what they were talking about. They all sat in a close huddle on the floor. "You can never be too sure with these neighbours" Will said in answer to the looks of questioning on their faces, "so you want to know about Jack aye?"  
  
Rach nodded to him, "Aye aye Will..." She said with a slight giggle – she always found the thought of him speaking in pirate slang rather amusing, considering his more formal approach to life. She glanced around his lovely "mansion". Will coughed and then continued, "Well....a few days ago I overheard some of the guards down at the docks..." Daisy and Rach listen intently. Will continues... "They were talking of Jack, and how he has got himself into a spot of trouble with the Spaniards over here."  
  
Daisy shook her heard but couldn't help smile to herself...typical Jack. "The next thing I know the Spanish ship has set sail with Jack onboard. I plan to set sail tomorrow after him" Will finished. "Why set sail tomorrow when you can set sail today?" Daisy suggested to him with a grin on her face, "We set sail tonight." A beam erupted on Will's face, "Aye Aye Cap'n!" he said.  
  
Rach burst into fits of laughter, her head lolled backwards like she was a hyena. Daisy and Will exchanged baffled looks, "What's so funny?" Rach couldn't stop laughing, it was like some infectious disease, and once you got it, it was a long time to get rid of it!  
  
Daisy suddenly held up her hand to silence Rach's laughter a look of urgency on her face. She strained her ears and once again heard the five small taps on the door. "Quick hide!" she yelled quietly to Rach, "That's Becky's signal means that the navy are here!" Will quickly hid them under his pathetically small bed and went to peer through on of the shutters. He could see Becky sitting with her head covered in her cloak like an old beggar woman. She was alright but if they found Rach and Daisy they would recognise them...they were almost as well known as Jack! Meanwhile Daisy and Rach were cramped under the bed.  
  
"He he he..." Daisy rolled her eyes... "Rach, keep it down...its not funny anymore! You've killed the joke now..." Rach whipped the tears from her eyes and tried to stifle her giggles that erupted every 30 seconds. "Sorry...its not this...its he he he....Will" Rach wriggled in the uncomfortable space under the bed. "What about Will?" Daisy inquired and Rach pondered for a bit... "I'm not really sure, he just makes me laugh, and the way he speaks slang- ..." Another little giggle came out but she giggled it out quickly.  
  
Daisy suddenly suppressed a scream. "You've got your foot in my mouth you smelly pirate!" she yelled. Rach removed the offending foot only to see the head of Will pop under the covers. "All clear girls you can come out but I'm afraid that there's no way you can leave yet...The guards have the place surrounded." Rach and a disgruntled Daisy crawled out from under the bed rubbing their 'poor aching backs'. They settled themselves on the floor in silence so the guards wouldn't hear them. The silence was unnerving and Daisy was getting increasingly bored, suffering from lack of strip poker syndrome (known by the crew as LOSPS). Will and Rach kept giving each other looks so Daisy whipped out her pack of cards and dealt them all in for a game of Strip Poker. 


	5. Rum, Delays and Saucy Business

Chapter 5: Rum, delays and saucy business  
  
Rach and Daisy and Will and Becky, all rushed silently down the secluded beach towards the cove where the Black Pearl was waiting for them. As they reached the similar smell of salt engraved wood and worn rope, Matt popped his head up from the darkness and grinned with delight, "Will!? Oh great you're here!!" Rach threw him a look of daggers..."Shhhhh!!! We're trying to keep a low profile here silly!!" Daisy too gave her a warning look...Rach wasn't exactly quiet herself. As the four of them moved closer to the lamp light on board the ship, Matt pulled on odd face, "Errr, Will? What happened to your clothes?"  
  
Daisy burst out into giggles as she peered down, once more, at the naked Will. "She beat me at Strip Poker and won't give me back my clothes" Will mumbled trying best to cover himself. "Ah! Know the feeling mate!" Matt winked at him while suppressing his own laugh. Becky gave Daisy a warning look as if to say 'give him back his clothes or else!' and Daisy, and surprisingly Rach, both moaned. "Oh ok" Daisy grinned passing Will his clothes and peering at Rach's look of longing, "You feeling ok Rach?"  
  
Rach turned slowly to Daisy slightly memorised, "Yeh....fine...I'm just fine thanks cap'n" She pulled a silly grin and then turned to see that Will actually had his clothes on now and groaned under her breath. Becky rolled her eyes – after all it was her brother Rach was eyeing up, "I'm off below deck if you need me." Matt nodded and turned to Daisy, "So err, when are we to set sail?"  
  
Daisy sighed and looked up into the night sky. She would have dearly loved to set sail there and then and would have if she weren't thinking about her crew. If they were to have set sail then they would have been caught by the Navy who were out and about. She gave it some serious thought but realised that there was only one thing to do. "We set sail tomorrow in the cover of dawn. Tell the crew to get the best sleep they can for there will be no sleep tomorrow night..." she trailed off and her mumblings became silent. And with that she turned and headed for the Captain's Cabin where she would find a nice bottle of Rum to take her troubles away.  
  
Rach sat on her bed in her cabin which she shared with Nikki – excellent if you have any personal injury problems that need immediate attention, however not so good if you are a light sleeper and snoring wakes you up instantly. All was very quiet on board the Black Pearl, in a way quite unnerving and as Rach couldn't get any sleep she thought she'd go for a little wonder. "Huh?....what are you doing up so late?" Daisy had just swayed past with a rather large bottle of rum in her hands. Rach gave her a look as though to say I-could-ask-you-the-same-question but replied with, "Umm I can't sleep really." Daisy leant casually against the wooden beam next to her cabin door, "Well what a coincidence...neither can Mr Turner...why don't you go say hello?" But it was obviously an excuse to get rid of her. Rach nodded slowly and wondered off down the corridor.  
  
Daisy dropped the now empty bottle of rum over board but immediately regretted it because she had forgotten to give it an extra lick to see if there was any left. She was drunk...completely drunk and it comforted her. She stared out across the land and slumped onto the wooden beam. She hated the land, couldn't understand why anyone would actually willingly live on it when it didn't move! "Bloody grass" she muttered, "Bloody rocks, Bloody animals, BLOODY LAND!" she yelled into the darkness and then passed out onto the deck.  
  
Meanwhile back below deck, Rach had asked around all the cabins to see if Will was lodged with any other crew members. It turned out Will was lodged with Matt at the end of the ship next to the kitchen. Kinda obvious really as Matt was the only other male onboard. But she did wonder then what might have happened to the little cabin-boy. Shaking that thought aside she peered into the cabin, "Hello? You guys awake?" Everything was silent for a few moments until one of the oil lamps was lit and Will's head could be seen at the other side of the room, Matt was apparently still fast asleep. "You can't sleep either?" Will nodded with a smile.  
  
Daisy blearily opened an eye to find the small cabin boy knelt down beside her poking her. "Cap'n?" he asked in his annoyingly high pitched voice. Daisy sat up, still very very drunk. "If my Jack were here he would call you a eunuch!" she slurred, "Oh I miss my Jack so much!" She put an arm around the frightened looking cabin boy and pulled another bottle of rum out nowhere. "My poor Jack!" she cried, "All alone on that DAMNED ship!!! My poor Jack he misses me so!" She whipped tears from her eyes to pause and take more rum. The poor cabin boy was terrified, having never seen an emotional female pirate drunk before. "DAMN THOSE SPAINYARRRRRDS!!! DAMMMNN THEMMM TO HELLL!" she slurred in her loudest voice.  
  
A good half and hour had passed before Daisy had stopped her wailing on deck and before everyone, and yes that does include Rach and Will, were back in their beds...all tucked in nice and warm getting a good nights rest before they set sail in morning. However they all awoke a little too early then they had wanted... "OI!!!! Wake up!!" Daisy called as she wondered down the corridors – she hadn't quite sobered up just yet. The crew groaned and stumbled out of bed and glared as she grinned skipping past them. It appeared that she was very happy that they would finally be off to rescue Jack Sparrow.  
  
"Woohoo!" she cried skipping away until she had the whole crew assembled on deck. "RRRright! We sset saiiil!" she laughed but suddenly held up a finger while she jumped overboard. A tremendous splash erupted and the crew groaned. Five minutes later Daisy climbed back on deck again, the freezing water having sobered her up. "Sorry about that. Right! Set sail for the Spanish Main!" 


	6. A Perilous Journey

Chapter Six: A Perilous Journey  
  
The crew worked hard sailing over the vast sea, some gave up in hope that land would ever be found (well only the cabin boy) and some basked in the glory that no land was to be seen (well only Daisy) and others...well others were just doing what others were doing.  
  
Seconds...  
  
Turned into minutes  
  
Minutes...  
  
Turned into hours  
  
Hours...  
  
Turned into days  
  
And yes indeed, days turned into weeks  
  
Which of course turned into months...  
  
Finally months turned into years...well not that far  
  
Actually only 2 months in total  
  
Finally...Land was sighted!!  
  
"Land Ahoy!!" Tiff shouted down towards the deck and crew. An uplifting cheer could be heard from the crew (Yaaaaay!) but a grumble also echoed from Daisy...who was indeed drunk again. Daisy wailed, "Bloody Land!!!" And the rest of the crew turned to her in surprise, "Daisy....we're going to get Jack remember?!" Daisy looked to the sky and watched some seagulls fly above for a few moments then took a deep breath. "Aye!! Indeed we are!! Give a sec...."  
  
Daisy appears again all wet and cold and shivering, but a bright grin on her face..."Lets go!!" 


	7. Yellow, Black and Red

Chapter Seven: Yellow, Black and Red  
  
The Spanish Main was not very different from the old English ports back in the Caribbean apart from the obvious fact...it was bigger. Our hero's assembled themselves into three parties; Matt and Tiffany, Nikki and Becky and Will, Rach and Daisy. The cabin boy stayed on the ship to look after it even though it was well hidden. Daisy had lent him a spare pack of cards so that he could teach himself Strip Poker. The plan was to visit every tavern in the Port of Quenta Cilla, where Jack had supposedly been taken, and try to find out any news that they could.  
  
Rach, Daisy and Will took the route by the docks, whilst the others randomly searched via the Town hall and Shipyard. The docks were dirty, and that was a lot coming from pirates being naturally dirty anyway. However the state of these docks was rather terrible. Mould was growing like livewire everywhere...and it squelched out seawater residue every time you stepped on it. The dynamic trio headed across the docks and found one of the town's Gentleman who kept a tally of the ships harboured and tapped him on the shoulder, and he turned around slightly surprised.  
  
Daisy stepped forwards clutching one hand on her cutlass just encase. "Ello mate" she said to him. The man looked confuddled for a while but then suddenly said, "Ah! English! Yes I speak English a little." Rach and Will rolled their eyes but Daisy continued, "We look for news of a man and will pay for any information you can give us." "Ah pay...yes pay" the man's eyes lit up and obviously he had not understood any of what she just said apart from that one word. "Uh look MAN!" she shouted pointing to Will, "HERE" she pointed to the dock, "FROM A BOAT" she pointed to the ships. It was getting them no where as the man had no idea what she was saying. Suddenly Daisy became aware that Will was laughing his head off behind her. "You bloody well try" she grumbled. Will stepped forward and spoke fluent Spanish to the man to the shock of Rach and Daisy.  
  
Rach gawped at him with a grin, "Since when could you speak Spanish, Will?" Will merely raised his eyebrows nonchalantly with a cheeky smile on his lips before Daisy coughed, "Look love birds where here for a reason you know?" Rach turned quickly away from Will and put her attention towards the translation Will was now giving – "Basically, Jack has been sent to the fort....up there" He pointed up to the towers of the large Spanish fort to the side of the Port. "He says he isn't sure what exactly their planning on doing with him, but he has been sent there to await their decision." Daisy let this sink in before she grabbed them both on the arm and lunged forward towards the fort. Will crying "Thanks mate" back.....but of course in Spanish.  
  
Daisy looked to the sky...it was midday. Perfect. They had arranged to meet the rest of the crew in one of the taverns that they had passed, before splitting up, at twelve. They entered the noisy room and ordered in four Rums (Daisy wanted one extra because apparently it "helped her to think"). She spotted Matt and Tiffany sitting at one of the tables and went to join them. Minutes later Becky and Nikki burst through the door and settled themselves beside the rest of the crew. They all leaned in so that they couldn't be heard. "Any news?" Daisy asked the others.  
  
Rach turned to them all. Matt and Tiffany gave blank looks and shook their heads solemnly, "Nope, sorry Daisy couldn't find nothin' to do with Jack Sp- ..." Daisy raised a hand to his face, it appeared a tall rough looking guy next to them had his ears pierced, "Don't want anyone to know....so err, we'll refer to him as 'Dingleberry'" They all nodded slowly and Daisy turned to Becky and Nikki in questioning. "Well...we found out that Dingleberry is due to be hanged tomorrow morning..." Becky spoke very grimly, and Nikki shook her head in sorrow. Daisy didn't seem too worried, "No problem...we'll rescue Dingleberry long before these damned Spaniards can do anything to him!" "Shhhhh....." Rach pulled a funny face and pointed to the tall rough man again who looked extremely suspicious and seemed to be very intrigued to know their conversation.  
  
Daisy dipped her head into her first Rum and thought about it. "Well we need to know how many guards are surrounding it...the exact position where they have him..." she muttered more to herself than anyone. The crew stared at her with apt and ready faces. Finally Daisy looked up. "Right listen up here's what we're gonna do..." The crew gathered around and the plan was spilled. Two hours later the crew were assembled in their positions around the side of the fort. Daisy gave the nod and Matt ran forward and screamed at the top of his lungs "Aaaarrrggghhh!!!". He was the diversion. Nikki, Tiff and Becky acted as relatives of his who had an 'understanding of this terrible madness which has bestowed him'. It worked as all of the guards ran to him to see if he needed help. Meanwhile Daisy, Rach and Will slipped passed the chaos and into the Fort.  
  
The aroma was once more of sea-salt air and grime, which was wonderful for our pirates who had spent most of their entire lives out at sea. They slipped passed a few more guards and hid in the corridor behind. Daisy gave Rach and Will a nod, "Ok...when I give the signal," she whispered, "we all rush up a bop them on the back of the head." "Got it..." They replied in unison. "Right.....now!" They all raced up to the three guards and with fist, pistol butt and one more fist bopped them on the back of the head and they fell to the stone floor. Daisy gave yet another nod – as this was all very carefully planned out – and they dragged the unconscious bodies into a nearby cupboard and emerged fully clothed in Spanish Guard uniform, the only thing that could possibly give them away now was their braided hair and brightly coloured bandanas....and- "Daisy!....Take you're hat off!" Daisy jumped and touched the material of her hat, "Ahhh, aye...I forgot about that." All of their remaining pirate clothing was in large Hessian sacks on their backs, which – if questioned – could be passed off as the remains from the chopping block.  
  
Daisy suddenly halted them and dipped back into the cupboard. A slash a stab and a swish could be heard and Daisy appeared wiping the blood off of her sword. "Was that really necessary?" Will asked. "Aye twas! Bloody Spaniards keep my Jack locked up what do you think they're going to get?? A party? Anyway if they woke up our cover would be broken" and with that she strode forwards in a mood with Will for questioning her. Rach gave Will a glance and muttered "She gets touchy when it comes to Jack". Will nodded and the set off up the stairs. Finally they came across a group of Spaniards. Daisy gave yet another nod and Will stepped forwards "Could you tell me where they have locked up the prisoner Jack Sparrow? We have been sent to check his health for the Governor. Can't hang an ill man you see" ...except it was in Spanish. The men gave an odd look and Daisy gave Will a threatening you-got-it-wrong-you-blithering-idiot look but the men suddenly said something to Will, smiled and turned around. When they had completely disappeared Will turned to Daisy and Rach.  
  
Rach raised an eyebrow in questioning and Will spoke, "Right, well it would appear that our Jack is held captive.....just...." He stepped back a few steps and peered round the corner. "Will!!! Good ta see ya mate!" Will turned back to Rach and Daisy, "Right here...." Daisy rushed round to see him and waved her hands through the bars to try and touch him but he seemed to be a pile of clothes and bones on the floor...which could talk. "Any chance of an escape plan??" They all nodded and Will did his little trick with the half- pin barrel hinges...lucky they weren't full-pin. Daisy lunged forward towards Jack, "Bloody hell! They don't feed ya much do they?!" She looked questioningly at his bony arms and chest. Jack shrugged, "Well....its not exactly first class in 'ere....so anyway, weren't ya gonna get me ou' of 'ere?"  
  
Daisy laughed, "No we're gonna leave you here to hang." Jack smiled, "now that's what I like to hear" and the pair of them burst out laughing. Rach and Will exchanged glances of worry that maybe the two were totally insane. Daisy put out her hand and tried to haul Jack to his feet. However he was badly bruised and looked as though one of his legs was broken or badly sprained. "Ooch!" he muffled. Daisy sat him back down and looked worried. "Ok we have a change of plan" she said turning to the other two, "get your kit back on we're gonna show this town who we are!" Fifteen minutes later, and back in pirate swag, the four pirates, well three pirates and Will, were ready to make way to the Black Pearl. Will went first followed by Daisy, who had Jack leaning heavily on her, and bringing up the rear was Rach. Perfect it was like two and a half to the whole Spanish Main (half because Daisy could only fight with one hand as the other was holding Jack up). They began to make their way down to the Pearl.  
  
They sneak passed many soldiers and guards of the fort, however their luck changes when they finally reach the outside daylight again. Matt and Becky and Nikki and Tiff were still moaning and the guards looked very frustrated...probably because they couldn't understand a word of what they were saying. However once Will, Daisy, Jack and Rach had walked passed them, they drew their swords. Daisy was very familiar to this sound along with Jack and they both shouted together, "Draw swords you mangy dogs, and hack 'em to bits." At this, everyone – and that meant, Rach, Will, Matt, Tiffany, Becky, Nikki and half of Daisy – held their cutlasses in hand and began to circle the Spanish guards. The guards gave a look of surprise their were far to many pirates against only them two...but it wasn't long before five other soldiers with muskets and top of the range melee combat fighting skills came along.  
  
Slashes and stabs and swipes could be heard. Peasants screamed and ducked for cover but finally the battle was over. As the dust cleared Daisy winced to see who had won the battle. She herself had killed one of the Spaniards, with difficulty though because of the obvious fact that she had a Jack attached to her. The dust cleared and Daisy peered around. Nikki. Matt. Becky. Rach. Tiff...and Will. They were all alive! A pile of yellow coats lay piled on the floor and the pirates let out a cheer (yaay!) however another load of them were coming to save the cowering peasants and kill the evil pirates. But when they reached there the pirates had gone. They had once again slipped past the enemy and were now close to their beloved Black Pearl. Jack sighed, "Me Pearl! – Daisy gave him a look – "our Pearl" he corrected himself. 


	8. The comming of the Deep Sea

Chapter Eight - The comming of the Deep Sea  
  
Daisy peered ahead of them. They were nearly back to the Pearl now. Will the rest of the crew circled Daisy and Jack cutlasses out and ready for any soldier whom might be following. As the crew of the Black Pearl approached their beloved ship a feeling of great achievement swept through all of them. Once again they had managed to escape the evil navy dudes and rescue Jack. For it was not the first time that Jack had been in trouble before and needed rescuing. Finally they came to a halt in front of the ship. "We're home" Daisy whispered into Jack's ear. Jack smiled.  
  
Rach and the rest of the crew jumped on board. Daisy went down below deck with Nikki to take care of Jack's wounds and injuries. Meanwhile Tiff took up her position up in the crows nest and Becky took the wheel as they wayed anchor...and set sail in silence...not to be heard or seen by any Spaniards of the island. Rach looked out towards sea....they had done it - they had rescued Jack without being caught-....There was a thud and a scramble....Rach spun round - that wasn't coming from below deck...it was on deck. "Becky?? Did u hear that!?" Becky shrugged, "No....what- "..."Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Rach jumped to the other side of the ship, "You Spaniard guard! You'll gets what coming to you!" A man appeared from the shadows of the sails...a cutlass in hand, he looked rather concerned to there surprise, "No....no! I'm not a guard!....i'm not here to harm anyone"  
  
Daisy, meanwhile, was still below tending to Jack when she suddenly heard the scramble up on deck. She looked back to Jack, who was wincing in pain as Nikki stabbed and poked him with random instruments. She patted him on the head like a small child and was gone. She ran up to the deck at full speed while drawing her cutlass and pistol. The bright sunlight hit her eyes causing her to squint for a second. She drew her pistol and pointed it in the vague direction of where the noise was coming from. Her eyes finally adjusted to the light and she realised she was pointing her pistol at Rach. "oops" she muttered and pointed it to the man who was clambering onboard her precious ship.  
  
Rach raised her hands towards the pointing gun in shock....then gasped as Daisy turned it towards the man, "No!!!....Daisy don't shoot! he isn't one of them!" Rach ran out in front of Daisy's line of shot, and sighed as shut lowered her gun. Daisy still pulled a face as thought she wanted to know exactly why he was on her ship....well Jack's also. Rach turned back to face the man who had now put his cutlass away, "Who are you?" The man walked over to her and Daisy, Becky cowered behind the wheel, "Mr Edwards 'Deep sea'" Daisy gave him an odd look, "Mr Edwards eh?"....He smiled..."Don't forget...'Deep sea'"  
  
Daisy was silent for a moment and then finally said "Well i don't see you ship Mr Edwards meaning you must be a Spaniard meaning that you must want to kill us all." Mr Edwards 'Deep sea" was quiet for a moment while he worked out what she was saying and wanted to add in "You forgot 'Deep sea" but decided to stay quiet about it. "Aye well i was one of them but im not anymore" he said thinking that this would be enough. "OH your not anymore eh?" said Daisy sarcastically, "well what are you now then...spy" she whispered at the end. Daisy shot a glance at Rach and then at Becky who was still cowering, "oh for god sake woman pull yourself together!" Becky came out from behind the wheel trembling from head to foot. "Well" continued Mr Edwards 'Deep sea, "I've had enough of treating decent men like animals so i want to be a pirate. I sneaked food into Jack's cell a few times because i couldn't bear to see such an infamous pirate suffer." That was enough for Daisy. She usually had a good sense as to whether people were lying or not.  
  
Daisy tossed out her hand and said "Welcome onboard the Black Pearl"  
  
Rach turned to Daisy quickly before she headed back below deck, "Shall i give the order capn'?" Daisy nodded then showed Mr Edwards 'Deep sea' down below deck. As their voices grew dimmer, Rach turned back round to the rest of the crew who had huddled on deck to see what all the commotion was about and called, "Back to your posts everyone! And hurry up about it....you don't want them Spaniards after us do you?!" Becky went back to the wheel and the others scurried off to check the sail guide ropes...and then casually wonder off to their cabins. Rach stayed on deck for a while...it was a warm night and she wanted to make the most of the fresh salty air. As early morning approached, Becky became restless and Rach said she would take over the wheel for her while she got some rest. She lent her check on her hand, and gazed into the harrison....they were heading for home...Tortuga. 


	9. Bad Food and Bad Memories

Chapter Nine - Bad Food and Bad Memories  
  
Daisy called a meeting the next morning. As the crew slowly approached the deck they began to notice the new comer. However they carried on as usual in a meeting and stood in a line; shoulders back, heads up. Daisy paced in front of them smiling at each member of her crew -minus Jack who was still covered in bandages down in the medical room...or as the crew liked to call it 'Nikki's room of hell'. "Morning crew," Daisy said brightly as she skipped around the line of people. (She had become a lot happier since the return of Jack). "So i can see that many of you have noticed our new member of crew?" All eyes pointed towards the new man, "Yes yes we know where he is. This is Mr Edward 'Deep sea' and he will be accompanying us to Tortuga. Where as he once was a Spaniard navy, he is not anymore. He is just a regular pirate like the rest of us so i expect you all to treat him like one of the gang aye?" There was an uproar of "AYE AYE CAP'N!!" "RIGHT!!! back to your posts!" and they scurried off to pull the ropes that needed pulling and push the knobs that needed pushing.  
  
Rach headed over to Daisy once everyone was settled and their jobs were done, "So....is this Mr Edwards just accompanying us to Tortuga?" Daisy nodded still gazing off to sea, "Aye....we have a lot of business to attend to once we reach Tortuga....its gonna be interesting to see how people react to Jack's return." Jack had been away for a long while....a very long while...and maybe that was for the good because he was beginning to gain a bit of a bad name with the pirates of the Caribbean. Rach sighed, "Okay..." At this point Mr Edwards came up to them, "Who is that men covered in bandages?...rather odd slang he uses..." He had a genially confused look on his face and it made them both laugh. Daisy nodded "Aye he does! But its pirate slang so you'll get used to it...."  
  
Daisy called out for Becky to take the wheel for a moment and took Mr Edwards 'Deep sea' aside. "There was something i was going to ask you...well you see if i was to call you Mr Edwards 'Deep Sea' every time then i could easily run out of breath before i told you the rest of the sentence. Is there a shorter name we could call you?" Mr Edwards 'Deep sea' smiled and replied, "Yeah you can call me Edu for short." Daisy smiled, "Right then Edu im going to let Rach here show you the ropes and meet the crew. I have some serious sailing to do. We have to get all the way back to the Caribbean ya know!" They all laughed, "That ok Rach?" "Aye fine cap'n!" Rach said with a smile.  
  
Rach showed Edu the basic tasks on deck....some of the more simple tasks as he was new to sailing as a pirate. Tiff and Matt were on deck also, so Rach wondered over and tapped them on the back and introduced them to Edu. "Hellloooooo 'Deep sea' man!" Tiff chimed with a big grin....Matt burst out laughing and the two of them ended up in a little tizz. Well, after everyone was happy and acquainted....the days rolled on....and so did the weeks....many times Daisy had insisted on playing strip poker with everyone, and everyone kept losing! It appeared that Edu had learned the trick of declining her requests to play. But Daisy still persisted! The crew eat merrily every night - with the scrummy food prepared by Matt of course.  
  
Daisy was overjoyed when Jack was finally back on his feet. The two could be seen laughing and joking up at the helm and their happiness seemed to spread throughout the crew. Spirits were high and evenings were filled with song and Rum and strip poker playing. However one morning the crew woke up to the calmest sea they had seen in a while. The sun was shining and the sea showed not even a ripple in its deep blue waters. They let loose the sails but they refused to carry them any further. "Cap'n?" Rach whispered to Daisy, "Its not looking good. We only have enough food to last us a week out at sea. Tortuga may only be a week away but if this keeps up..." she trailed off. Daisy looked up into the sky searching desperately for a sign of a cloud. "Whats wrong cap'n?" came the voice of Matt. "Nothing's wrong, we're fine we have enough food to last us!" Matt turned away satisfied but Rach frowned, "No we're not!" she gasped. Daisy lent into Rach, "You know what the crew's like...they hear there is a problem and next thing you know they will all be hiding under their beds"  
  
Rach gave a frown and shook her head,"Aye....i know." Then she swayed her way down the steps to the main deck. A load noise could be heard from below deck, so Rach made her way down towards the cabins to see what was going on. She stepped down towards the dining room...which was more of a large cardboard box with oil lamps inside...but it was cosy in a way. Matt came running past with large plates in his hands....and what was that?? Food??....cooked pork, with tender strips of bacon and vegetables around it....where did he get that form?... "Matt?..." Matt turned quickly after landing the plate firmly on the table..."Aye?" Rach gave him a questioning look, "Where did you get that food from??" Matt frowned, "The store?! where else? Daisy said there was lots of food left....and she was right, down in the old store, theres a whole horde of food stashed there." Rach gave a gasp, "Thats gone off!!!" Matt waved his hand nonchalantly, "Calm...calm! don't worry its not...everything is fine. Now get everyone for dinner will ya?"  
  
Daisy staggered down below decks following the smell of cooked meat. What was going on? The rest of the crew were running ahead of her rubbing their hungry tummies like starved dogs. As she entered the room and peered around the crew - who were now stuffing their faces - she noticed Rach and Jack standing there with shocked faces. "Whats going on?" she asked them. They turned to her, "Well it seems that Matt has cooked up the gone off food in the old store and...now the crew are eating it" Daisy looked at the crew...they were such pigs. "STOP STOP STOP!!" she yelled over the noise of munching, "your all going to get food poisoning again and you know we can't sail this ship without a crew!" "Aye...but...the ship...isn't...moving...is...it?" said Becky between mouthfuls. "FOR GOD SAKE STOP!" the crew looked at their captain with mouths full. Daisy stepped forwards and picked up a peice of the food and smelt it......  
  
Rach stared at all of the crew in amazement! They knew how Matt had given them all food poisoning so many times before! Rach shook her head then turned to Daisy, "What the heck are we going to do now??...if they're ill...." Rach tailed off, she thought only of the worst. Daisy shook her head then tasted a tiny sample of the food matt had prepared again. She paused for a few seconds, "No....no its fine!!" Rach gave a sigh of relief, "You are sure?" Daisy nodded and then tucked into the food herself. Rach slightly reluctant but after having gone for so long without any food she needed the energy, and so sat down with the rest of the crew to eat.  
  
Daisy ate her share of the food quickly and ordered the table to be cleared. The crew looked up at her with their stomachs filled with the feast prepared by Matt. "Well thank yea Matt!" Daisy cried and there was an uproar of cheers, "and now with our bellies filled and the table cleared i think there is only one thing to do!" she pulled out a bottle of rum and the crew cheered again but got confused when she took a swig out of it and returned it to her pocket, "we will play a game of Strip Poker!" and she drew out her pack of cards.  
  
Rach and the rest of the crew gawped at her, "aaaaaaargh" Daisy gave them a warning look, "Who's the capn'??" They all nodded and paid attention then. Later on that evening, after Daisy had slaughtered them all at Strip Poker....of course! And much to the delight of Daisy when she beat Jack, the crew took up there nightly posts. As they had settled into the night....Rach wondered up on deck, Daisy was up by the wheel. Rach walked up to her and looked around at the open sea. She gazed around....all was silent and calm...and what was that? Rach gave a gasp and tapped Daisy's shoulder, "Capn'! Whats that out at sea??"  
  
Daisy sprang into action calling out for Becky to take the wheel. Her and Rach ran to the side of the ship and Daisy whipped out her telescope. "Bloody Navy" she whispered turning to Rach, then she yelled to the crew "All hands on deck Sails on the west horizon!" The deck became a mass of pirates scurrying to their posts. Jack took the wheel and Becky ran to join the rest of the crew. Rach turned to Daisy, "What's the plan cap'n?" Daisy stared at the sails, which up until now had been motionless, but now were swaying in the light breeze. "We stand and fight. We need supplies. No navy man can defeat us!" Rach smiled and sprang into position on the deck. "RUN OUT THE SWEEPS!!" Daisy cried as the enemy drew nearer.  
  
Rach tossed her hair out of the way as she went bellow deck with Tiff, Matt, Edu, Becky and Nikki to load the cannons! Up on board Daisy yelled, "Lets show these sea scallywags what we got!!! FIRE!" Rach repeated the order bellow deck so that every cannon and all the fire power they had would be shot at the Navy!...BANG!!!...As the first shots of cannon balls blasted from the Black Pearl and the Navy ship towards one another. A Cannon was fired directly through the hull of the enemy ship and Nikki gave a load roar of laughter as it did so! "OK!....reload with grape shot!!!" Daisy yelled from on deck. The cannons were reloaded quickly with two interlocking cannon balls. Rach cried, "Come on pirates! Lets take out there mast!!!"  
  
Daisy smiled as the enemy main mast went crashing into the sea. "Lets board those pirate haters and kill every one of them!!!" she cried and the crew jumped over the gap between ships. Daisy thrust her sword into the nearest navy man's heart and laughed as he fell to the floor. Jack, who was Captain of the Black Pearl while she was boarded the enemy ship, was yelling out orders to her crew. They were winning and the feel of triumph shot over them. But suddenly Daisy became aware that Will had stopped. His sword hanging lousy by his side he stared up towards the enemy ship's wheel. Daisy followed his gaze and she gasped as her eyes fell on...Elizabeth. 


	10. The Game of Love

A/N: Ok so we realise that this is a really really weird story! And we apologise sincerely for it...but then again you do seem to be enjoying it!! And we enjoy writing it so we will continue! By the way criticism reviews are always welcome!!! We need to know how our weird strange minds can be bettered!  
  
Disclaimer: Ok so we forgot to put one in....maybe accidentally on purposely forgot to put one in....and we don't intend to start one now!  
  
...what? Oh FINE if it HAS TO BE THAT WAY!! We do not own anything of POTC (even though I have the DVD and soundtrack but I don't think that counts really). We...we.....oh for god sake just say it...ok ok...we don't own Jack (sob) or Will (double sob!) and we most certainly DON'T own Elizabeth (thank the lord!). There happy?? You've made a couple of teenage girls (who are in the middle of double harsh times) cry! DAMN YOU DISCLAIMERS!!! DAM YOU!!  
  
So anyway on with the story....  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Räch stared in shock at the sight, which lay before her. The Navy's ship was slowly sinking.... the mast was broken and shattered to the deck of the ship...and Elizabeth Swan was caught underneath. There were screams from the enemy ship, and many of the sailors ran towards her to pull her out from the wreckage, but she still lay there in agony...shouting and crying with pain. Will gave a cry as he heard her struggle and with fury in his eyes, grabbed a sail rope and swung over to the other ship and raced over to her rescue. Becky sobbed by the ship side...she hated to see her brother upset, being a sensitive person, and watched as Will desperately tried to free her, along with the other sailors who appeared to have forgotten all interest in trying to kill a member of their opponents crew...their main concern was freeing Elizabeth. Daisy however glanced nonchalantly, not caring at all and wanting to continue this battle. Rach sighed and gazed around...what was going to happen now?  
  
Daisy turned to the fiasco and sighed. Not Elizabeth...not now...not AGAIN! She always managed to pop up in the worst situations, ruin the moment, take Will from them and then dump him back once she had broken his heart. Daisy did not care for Elizabeth at all. "Let the Bitch drown," she said as she turned to Rach.  
  
Räch gazed at her in surprise, "Daisy! What about Will??" Rach ran over to the starboard side and grabbed a rope herself, "We can't leave him with her...we'll have to sort this..." At this Rach glanced round to Nikki who looked excited at the thought of more blood, but also noticed Edu was stood near and gave a smile as she swung over the other ship.  
  
Daisy groaned. Now Elizabeth was stealing her crew from her. She sighed heavily and caught the last rope and swung across to the 'oh dear poor Elizabeth' disaster. She tried to pull Will away but he was as stubborn as anything and was pulling heavily on the sinking beam which was covering Elizabeth as she screamed in fear...pathetic fear thought Daisy. "Oh for God Sake!" she cried and began to help with moving the beam. After much tugging and wailing from Elizabeth the beam finally lifted free and Will lifted Elizabeth to safety...safety on the Black Pearl.  
  
Räch and the others made way to the Black Pearl...but the Navy held muskets to them. "Get your hands off of Miss Swan!!" They all cried, and the captain of the ship came forward and shouted, "Fire at will!" Bullets were thrown through the air as Rach, Daisy, Will and Elizabeth in his arms jumped on board the Black Pearl and hide behind anything they could find.... Daisy called out the command, "SAIL! NOW.... quick!!!" And Tiff, Becky and Nikki both made way as the Black Pearl sailed away from the enemy ship...guns still firing. As Rach turned round to ask Daisy why the heck Elizabeth was on board with them too...a gun shot hit her in the arm, and she cried out in pain as Daisy gave her an odd look, "Bloody Navy!!!"  
  
Daisy looked in shock as blood ran down Rach's arm. "And BLOODY ELIZABETH!" she yelled in the direction of Will and Elizabeth as she helped Rach down to the medical room. On the way she turned to Nikki and said, "don't waste your bloody time on her we have real people to look after" and indicated to Rach, "Jack take the wheel, Tiff on lookout. We sail to Tortuga!" And with that she turned and helped Rach. They made their way slowly down to the medical room and they could hear the tuts and mumberling from Nikki, "Damned Navy ruining everything and giving me more work!" Daisy peered into Rach's face and they both passed slight grins. Nikki loved her job and she never stopped showing it! Once they reached the medical room Nikki set to work on Rach's arm.  
  
Räch glanced over to Nikki and her rather unique set of instruments and gave a frown. Daisy giggled, "No need to worry...Nikki only uses them mainly as a threat to others....like Elizabeth for example." She gave an evil grin and pulled yet another cringing face as Rach winced. Nikki was now removing the bullet, and soon had her bandaged up. Daisy patted her head, "Well I'd better go and check on deck.... you get some rest and feel free to join us when you feel like it." Rach nodded, and Daisy wondered out to the room, Nikki grinning at her looking as though she wanted to cut something up for a laugh.... very unnerving.  
  
Daisy laughed to herself as she heard the frightened whimpers of Rach and she knew that Nikki was pulling her 'I want to cut things up for a laugh' look. Finally she reached the deck and came face to face with a very angry Will. "What do you think you are doing???" he yelled at her, "Elizabeth nearly died and you took the only doctor away from her to look at some silly bullet shot! And now the crew is saying I can't take her down to see Nikki??" Daisy looked at him with an expressionless face as though trying to keep cool. "Look Will" she said in a calm voice, "I know how you feel about Elizabeth but I am afraid that she is not important compared to my crew" Will waved his hands in the air, "I don't care about your bloody crew- " but Daisy cut him off, "Will this is not your ship. You have no control over this crew. If I say that Nikki is to take care of Rach then that is what she will do savvy?" she whispered. She was getting angry and the crew stood with bated breath.  
  
Räch came out of the medical room later in the evening slightly unsure of exactly what was going on...normally she was always un top of things and checking with Daisy that everything onboard was ok. Will grunted as he came downstairs...and glared at her coldly. Rach frowned quite saddened by this; she hadn't done anything wrong had she? Trying to brush this feeling aside, she wondered up on deck and spotted Daisy with Jack by the wheel. She walked slowly over to them with a smile..."Ello cap'n..." Daisy gave a beam and hugged her. "Ouch!!" Rach cried as she lent on her arm. Daisy giggled, "Sorry!" and hugged her one good arm. Rach looked at her curiously, "So what's up with Will?...and you have sorted out Elizabeth right??"  
  
Daisy scowled. "Don't talk to me about them" Jack placed an arm around her and shook his head at Rach, which told her not to mention him at any cost. "So how's the arm?" asked Daisy. "Well how do you think it is? I just got shot!" Rach giggled. Daisy smiled and looked at Jack and Rach." Seriously I don't know what I'd do without you guys!" she said and fumbled with something in her pocket producing a bottle of rum, "or without you" she said to it as she poured some down her thought. "Hey!" said Jack nabbing it off of her, "let me have some!" Jack took a swig and reluctantly passed it back. "Rach?" Daisy passed her the rum. Rach took it from her a little shocked; Daisy was not one to share rum. "It'll help to heal the arm" Daisy winked, "great healer of everything rum is!" and she chuckled again leaning closer into Jack's side. Suddenly Becky appeared on deck. She appeared to be upset...or angry it was hard to tell with Becky. She walked right up to the three of them.  
  
Räch glanced from the bottle then at Becky. "What is it Becky?" Daisy asked with curiosity, then took the bottle back from Rach to have another swig. "You...your hurting Will you know...." Becky sobbed again, but Daisy fumed under her skin and Jack jumped between the two girls to prevent Daisy form doing something she might regret.... or might not, but he did it anyway. Jack took a deep breath, "Bloody 'ell you girls get stressed quickly...now Becky love, why don't you just go cheer Will up? Savvy?" Becky sobbed again, and Rach cut in. "Look, i'll go with her...try and calm her down," She said smoothly, "We can sort this all out tomorrow...once we have calmed down."  
  
Daisy nodded and closed her eyes trying to stop the anger.  
  
The morning dawned with a bright sun and a hot atmosphere. Daisy stood by the wheel overlooking that everyone was pulling their weight, she wanted to get to Tortuga soon...they were running out of rum. The crew set to work and Daisy noticed that Becky and Will were absent. She frowned and called over Rach. "Where are they?" she asked. Rach shook her head, "they weren't in for breakfast either Cap'n," she said. Daisy pulled Rach to one side and looked at her. "Rach, I'm not a harsh Captain. You have to understand that Elizabeth is bad news. You know what will happen...she'll break Will's heart again. I'm only doing it for his sake. I don't want to sound like the angry captain that everyone hates..." she trailed off and rubbed her head closing her eyes slightly.  
  
Räch nodded and looked at her, "Aye, of course I know that. Your a great cap'n and I know why your doing it.... its just apparently Will doesn't" She shook her head, then sighed and patted Daisy's shoulder. "The sooner we get to Tortuga the better." Rach turned and headed down the steps towards the main deck but caught her foot and slipped on the last step and fell onto the floor cursing, "Argh!...Bloody arm!!" She had landed on her bad arm, just her luck. As she tried to get herself up and hand appeared in front of her face and grabbed her working arm to help her up. Rach looked up, it was Edu, and she grinned at him, "Oh, thanks...." "No problem," He replied back then walked off to man the ship. Rach glanced round at a note that was left on the side, and pinned to the wall...it was addressed to Jack...well perhaps he'd read it in his own time.  
  
Daisy returned to the wheel and stared at the horizon. She looked like she was a brick wall...not moving, not thinking. But her mind was a buzz. How was she going to get rid of Elizabeth without breaking Will's heart? Will was a great friend of her's and the last thing she wanted was for him to hate her. Then there was Becky...she hadn't turned up for her duties which was highly unlike her. The rest of the crew were tense. They didn't want to see Will get hurt again but they knew that either way he was going to. If Elizabeth left now or in a month once she had had her fun with him he would get a broken heart. Suddenly an arm around Daisy's chest stopped her thought. "What's up luv?" it was Jack. Daisy sighed and leaned on him, "Well Jack it would seem as though our crew is not getting on as well as it should"  
  
Räch took Becky down to see Will. They walked silently down the stairs and towards the cabins were Will was staying. Becky was sobbing still, the poor lass, and Rach didn't know what to do. She touched her poorly arm and sighed, then headed towards Will's cabin and knocked on the door. "Will? Are you in there? Can I come in?" There was no answer.... but Rach opened the door anyway.... and gasped! Elizabeth was there...with Will getting very comfortable on her bed. Rach quickly shut the door and gawped at Becky..."Ok, perhaps we'll leave them for the time being."  
  
Daisy yawned widely and decided to turn in for the night. Jack said that he would take the wheel until Tiff came down from lookout and then join Daisy for a 'nightcap' as they put it. Daisy giggled and left Jack smiling. However as she walked down the stairs she noticed a letter pinned to the wall. Her first thought was "how dare someone stab pins into my baby ship!" and she ripped the pin from the wall rubbing the spot where it had been. Daisy then remembered that it was a letter and peered down to see who it was addressed to. It was for Jack. She peered behind her to see if Jack was anywhere to be seen...he wasn't. Surely a quick read wouldn't do any harm? She ducked into a dark corner and peered down at the letter. It was Rach's writing! It read:  
  
Dear Jack, I must express these feelings I have had for a while now...I  
LOVE YOU!! I love you more than my heart can tell!  
Signed X.  
  
Daisy looked at the letter stunned. Her hand began to shake a little and she read it again and again trying to find some excuse for her. But it was no use. A feeling began to bubble from her stomach...a feeling of anger. 


	11. Nasty Evil Angry Pirates

A/N: Thanx to all our reviewers!!! We do realise that this is a very odd and weird story but thanx for reading it!!!! The weirdness continues as we enter chapter 11:  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Chapter 11: Nasty Evil Angry Pirates.  
  
Rach had been down in her cabin which she shared with Nikki all of the next day. Her arm was still causing a fair bit of pain, and Daisy had said for her to take it easy...so she did. However that wasn't the only reason she'd confined herself to her cabin. Becky had overheard something terrible Daisy had said after reading the love letter. Something Daisy had said whilst she was saturating herself with pints of rum. Of course, it could have been some over reaction due to the excessive amounts of alcohol in her blood...but at the same time, it could have been the reasons he decided to knock herself right out in the first place. Rach was really worried, Daisy had never taken things this far...something was really upsetting her, and she had a feeling it was her. In the early hours of the morning, Becky had knocked on Rach's cabin door desperate to speak to her. After finally hearing the story through her sobs and woe's, Rach was confused. Becky had overheard Daisy while she was in her cabin, drunk out of her mind, but she managed to hear this:  
  
"How 'ARE...sheeeee!! Lurv HIM??? BLOODY RACH! Hesss MYN!....." At this point there was a loud thud and a clatter on pint jugs before she continued traumatically, "Thoort...SHEEE was ma FRIEND!!??! ARRRRGH!!!"  
  
Becky couldn't make out the rest of her words through all the slurs, but this was enough for Rach to know that something terrible must have happened! The one thing that scared her the most was that Daisy must have really and truly loved him as well. I mean, of course she had every right to, he was a great guy! But Rach never knew she was serious about anything! She never said!!  
  
Daisy woke in the morning with a head so painful that any sound of movement or light sent a thousand knives stabbing through her head. It took her a while to remember the cause of her immense drunkenness the night before but finally she remembered; the love note. She grabbed a clean shirt and roughly pulled it over her head not bothering to remove the previous one. Staggering towards the door she pulled it open only to shut it immediately grabbing her head and moaning in agony.  
  
"Right" she whispered to herself "pull it together and go captain your ship!"  
  
She flung the door open and strode onto the deck, her head exploding with a fresh wave of pain and anger.  
  
"That goddamned bitch think she can steal my man?" she mumbled.  
  
The crew stared at her as she passed in disbelief, Daisy never usually talks to herself and when she did it was cause for concern for it meant that she was very very angry. Stumberling up to what she thought was the helm she felt a hand on her arm.  
  
"Uh Cap'n?" it was Tiff.  
  
"WHAT?!" shouted Daisy instantly regretting the sudden loud noise.  
  
"Well...uh...don't you want to go to the helm cap'n?" Daisy opened her eyes only to realise that she was heading to the bow of the Pearl.  
  
"Oops" she whispered to herself. Tiff tried to guide her to the helm but Daisy shook her off, "Get back to work you scurvy dog!" she whispered saving her head. As soon as she got to the helm the crew, who up till now had been staring at her, snapped back into action not wanting to know what an angry Daisy was like. Daisy grumbled, she hated hangovers but this was was at least 100 times worse than any one she had ever had. After all the whole ship's supply of rum had now disappeared miraculously over night much to the disgust of Jack.  
  
Rach plucked up the courage to go out of her cabin and head back on deck. Clutching her wounded arm for support and comfort – although it did seem strange – she headed towards the stairs. As she climbed them she saw a familiar face behind through the steps and stopped dead in her tracks. Edu was there, with a big smile spread across his face. Rach paused, clearly contemplating whether to ask him or not. "Edu?" "Yea? What is it?" He replied, and Rach sighed and spoke slowly, "Do u love me?" He pulled an odd face as thought she was completely mad..."Of coruse! Look if your worrying about something don't worry! I love all you guys!" "Oh..." Rach had to ask this final question – thoughts were rushing through her head, "Do u love Daisy?" "Course, she's a lovely girl!" She had heard enough, she held her tears in and stormed off down to her cabin again her head bursting with anger.  
  
Edu pulled a confused face and didn't want to cause any problems so let her calm down before talking to her again. Instead he headed upstairs to speak to Daisy.  
  
"Daisy?"  
  
"What??...Oh sorry Edu...yea?" Daisy leant casually against the wheel.  
  
Edu looked over to her, "Daisy...do u know what's wrong with Rach?" Daisy's face contorted with anger and irritation at the name, but she spoke coolly,  
  
"I don't care for that matter...so I haven't noticed anything."  
  
Edu sighed, "Oh its just that when I said that I loved all you guys...I mean of course I do, you guys have all been so friendly and helpfully for me, letting me on board...I just don't understand why she got upset..."  
  
Daisy looked at him with a confused face which quickly faded. "I told you I don't care how she feels now if you have nothing better to talk about could you fetch me Jack?"  
  
Edu nodded reluctantly and disappeared below decks. Daisy stared out to the sea again. She only had love for two things, Jack and the Sea and her ship and the crew...ok so maybe that wasn't two.  
  
"Aye?" Jack's voice came.  
  
"Do us a favour will ya luv and take over the helm?"  
  
Jack smiled and wound his arms around Daisy's waist, "For you luv i'd do anything" Daisy smiled and gently pushed him away as his hands began to get dangerously low, "Save it till later savvy?" she said flashing him a cheeky grin. She made her way down below deck with one thing in mind; to confront Rach and beat the shit out of her.  
  
Rach sat in her cabin, laying on her bed with the covers crumpled half over her as she sobbed and cried in her pillow. How could Edu love Daisy and not tell her?? She thought they had an understanding...but apparently not!! All Rach wanted to do now was leave!....get away form the Pearl....who wanted to stay here when your best friend loved your lover and never said anything and hated you for it. She wasn't needed here...so why bother staying?!  
  
Daisy stormed down the dirty corridors in a state of range. She was getting closer to Rach's cabin and the anger inside of her was burning to come out. Finally she came level to the door and hesitated for a moment outside of it. How could Rach do this to her? How could she try to snatch Jack from her when they had just rescued him from the clutches of those bloody Spaniards. She banged on the door violently and watched, as it swung open on the hinges. 


End file.
